<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Friends and New Beginnings by Dlxm950</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265163">Old Friends and New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950'>Dlxm950</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warcraft One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Distrust, Dreadlord Jaina Proudmoore, F/F, Horde, Horde Jaina Proudmoore, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jaina Proudmoore, Post-World of Warcraft: Legion, Pre-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Legion, azerite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baine doesn’t trust her. </p>
<p>The Dreadlord holds to much sway over their newest Warchief. He hardly ever sees them apart besides when it is absolutely necessary. She whispers things into Sylvana’s ear, commanding positions far above her post, ordering the rest of them around like common soldiers. The others chalk it up to his bruised ego when the Warchief placed the Fel Mage in charge of their forces against the Legion rather than Baine himself. </p>
<p>The others don’t see the way Sylvanas has changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warcraft One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Friends and New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my own interpretation of the Horde Legion ending cinematic featuring Sylvania.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baine doesn’t trust her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dreadlord holds to much sway over their newest Warchief. He hardly ever sees them apart besides when it is absolutely necessary. She whispers things into Sylvana’s ear, commanding positions far above her post, ordering the rest of them around like common soldiers. The others chalk it up to his bruised ego when the Warchief placed the Fel Mage in charge of their forces against the Legion rather than Baine himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others don’t see the way Sylvanas has changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he had first met the Banshee Queen he can admit he did not trust her. Too many similarities existed between the forsaken and the scourge beyond appearances alone. Not to mention her little stunts in Gilneas and their sordid history in dealing with the Scarlet Crusade. Yet he had been willing to give them a chance, and while Sylvanas’ personal actions and orders were questionable at best, many of the forsaken proved themselves to be nothing more than a people looking for a home that didn’t immediately come with a knife to the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvanas herself as previously mentioned proved uncaring at best and cruel at their worst, he held no doubt that everything she did was to further the cause of the Forsaken. To, at the very least, make sure that her people were safe and their position secure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dreadlord gave no such inclination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her motivations remained hidden to spite her continued allegiance with the Horde (and he could not stress enough the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>allegiance</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he knew not where her true loyalties lied). While he was fairly certain she carried some form of loyalty to the forsaken he could not decern whether it came from the caring place of a leader or the fascination of a child playing with its toys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can see her now, practically climbing into the Forsaken Queens lap at the head of the table, she’s whispering something into her ear just as Gallywix approaches them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Warchief. A moment of your time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvanas rolls her eyes and seems about two seconds away from tossing his little green ass to the wolves when Jaina leans in and stops her. They seem to be having some form of mental argument if their facial expressions are anything to go by. The Warchiefs face grows increasingly sour as Jaina’s grows increasingly smug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No doubt Gallywix wants to push hi latest money-grubbing scheme.”  Baine comments as he takes his seat beside Saurfang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rats scurry about their business.” The older Orc commented over the rim of his mug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And get eaten. If they’re not careful.” Baine responded as he lifted his own mug to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them watched as Gallywix continued his pitch. The Warchief and her companion listening with growing interest, there faces changing from aggravated annoyance to piqued interest, Sylvanas ears rasing slightly as she cocked a brow while Jaina’s smirk turned from teasing to outright devious. After a few more moments the two women stood from their seats and followed the scheming goblin into a side room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning in his chair slightly Saurfang watched them leave as a distrustful look gathered on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the rat up to?” He muttered suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He does keep sending more Goblins to Silithus.” Baine remarked with a thoughtful expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that Saurfang choked on his bear, coughing a sputtering for a moment before recovering and turning to Baine to growl out, “Nothing good has ever come out of Silithus”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the other room, Sylvanas could barely maintain her wonder at the material Gallywix was presenting to her. It glowed like the sun, humming and beating like a heart, it soft pulsing resonating with an energy she had never felt before. Beside her, Jaina stared at it in wonder, her eyes wide as she ghosted a hand over the staff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This...will change everything.” Sylvanas breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you!” Gallywix responded with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaina frowned at her lover’s tone, moving to wrap herself around the undead elf from behind, resting her chin on Sylvana’s shoulder as she grabbed her hips in a possessive hold. Sylvanas shot her a quick disapproving look over her shoulder to which Jaina simply smirked and pulled Sylvanas hips back against her pelvis. After a brief staring contest in which it became obvious Jaina wasn’t going to move Sylvanas turned her head back to the Goblin Trade Prince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the Alliance knows nothing of this?” Sylvanas asked in distrustfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Warchief. I got people on it.” Gallywix responded with a dismissive wave of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvanas shot another look over her shoulder at Jaina. The Dreadlord chuckled softly, “I’ll make sure of it”, then placed a soft kiss against her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yes, this changed everything indeed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.<br/>Also, if you want a specific cinematic recreated (burning crusade or later please) let me know in the comments below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>